Romina Marroquín Payró
|nacimiento = 16 de marzo de 1982 |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje Cantante |primera_aparicion = 8 mujeres |ingreso_doblaje = 2002 ( ) |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo = AppleWhite.ogg |facebook = Romina.Marroquin.Payro.Oficial |twitter = RomisMP |instagram = rominamarroquinoficial |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px |familiares = Jaime de Fabre (esposo)}} Anna Render.png|Anna de Arendelle de Frozen: Una aventura congelada, su personaje más conocido. Rapunzel_disney.png|Rapunzel desde Enredados por siempre, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Judy Hopps Zootopia.png|Judy Hopps en Zootopia, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Vados dbs by saodvd-d9xhuxj.png|Vados en Dragon Ball Super, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Giselle 3.JPG|Giselle en Encantada, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Rosetta Fairy.jpg|Rosetta de Tinker Bell, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Sheriff_Callie_con_su_Guitarra.png|La Sheriff Callie. AppleEAHcartoonprofile.png|Apple White en Ever After High. Gabi_rio.jpg|Gabi en Rio 2. Happy flying cadence by red pear-d58v5xr.png|Princesa Cadence de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Naomi-elena-of-avalor-76.5.jpg|Naomi en Elena de Avalor. Little_Dot_(Harvey_Street_Kids).png|Dot en Las aventuras de la calle Harvey. Cure Black.gif|Cure Negra/Nagisa Misumi en Pretty Cure. Aggie1.png|Aggie en ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición. Piper(Striker) Mysticons.png|Piper Willowbrook en Mysticons. Supergirl-kara-zor-el-injustice-2-0.72.jpg|Supergirl en Injustice 2, Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham y en LEGO Dimensions. Ls50.jpg|Roxanne "Roxie" Andrews en Let It Shine. CQV06zOUEAAIr4R.jpg|Dinah Laurel Lance/Canario Negro en Flecha, Flash y Leyendas del mañana. BreeEF.png|Bree Davenport en Lab Rats, Lab Rats vs. Mega Med y Lab Rats: Fuerza Elite. IB-Izzy.png|Isabella "Izzy" Fuentes en Estoy en la banda. LouiseBanks.jpg|Dra. Louise Banks en La llegada. Aloï VATCOATP.png|Emperatriz Aloï en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas. Tanya Ted.PNG|Tanya en Ted. MaeHartley.png|Mae Hartley en Como crear al chico ideal. Gia PRM PRSM.png|Gia Moran en Power Rangers: Megaforce. Alana TLM3.png|Alana en La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel. Tori Meadows.jpg|Tori Meadows en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Moribunda_en_las_momias.png|Moribunda en La leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato. Pac-Man_And_The_Ghostly_Adventure's_Pinky.png|Pinky en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales. Rosalind-long-live-the-royals-0.1.jpg|Princesa Rosalind "Roz" en Larga vida a los Royal. Batgirl-barbara-gordon-batman-arkham-knight-7.45 thumb.jpg| Batichica / Barbara Gordon en Batman: Arkham Knight, Batman: Arkham Origins y en LEGO Dimensions. Kiki_ABMC.png|Kiki en El club de las madres rebeldes y La Navidad de las madres rebeldes. Denise TheMuppets.jpg|Denise en Los Muppets (serie de TV). Ishani-Planes.png|Ishani en Aviones. Susan-test-johnny-test-5.5.jpg|Susan Test (2ª voz) en Johnny Test. Camille_Leon.jpg|Camille Leon en Kim Possible. EP432_Selena.png|Solana en Pokémon (9ª temporada). EP545_Kylie.png|Kylie en Pokémon (11ª temporada). 08kelly.jpg|Kelly en Manny a la obra. Lucille AMIP.png|Lucille en Un monstruo en París. Petunia-rhubarb-veggietales-in-the-house-4.83.jpg|Petunia Ruibarbo en VeggieTales en casa Y VeggieTales en la ciudad Alegra pkmnesdd.png|Alegra en Pokémon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai. Sashabella.png|Sashabella en Bratzillaz: Hechizadas por la moda. YumMia.jpg|Yum en Mia. Archivo:ElfenLNAna.png|Nana en Elfen Lied Ajin CarlyMyers.png|Carly Myers en Ajin: Semihumano Minnie2013.jpeg|Minnie Mouse (voz cantada) en Mickey Mouse. Amy-adams-2018.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Amy Adams. Kelli_berglund_2018.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Kelli Berglund. Mandy-moore-2018.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Mandy Moore. Kristen Bell 2018.jpg|Ha sido últimamente la voz recurrente de Kristen Bell. Romina Marroquín Payró (nacida en México D.F. el 16 de marzo de 1982) es una actriz de doblaje y cantante mexicana. thumb|230px|Algunos de los personajes mas reconocidos de Romina thumb|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|right|230 px|Entrevista a Romina Marroquín Payró Información Es conocida por ser la voz recurrente de la actriz Amy Adams, Kelli Berglund y Mandy Moore, destacándose el personaje de Giselle en la película Encantada y Rapunzel en Enredados por siempre; y por doblar a la princesa Anna de Arendelle de Frozen: Una aventura congelada, las tres de Disney. También dio voz a Nagisa Misumi/Cure Negra en el anime Pretty Cure, a la Princesa Cadence de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad, al hada Rosetta en las películas de Tinker Bell, a la princesa Apple White de Ever After High y a la superheroína de DC Comics Canario Negro y villana Sirena Negra en las series Flecha, Flash y Leyendas del mañana. Filmografía Películas Amy Adams *La llegada - Dra. Louise Banks (2016) *Animales nocturnos - Susan Morrow (2016) *Ella - Amy (2013) *Los Muppets - Mary (2011) *La duda - Hermana James (2008) *Un gran día para ellas - Delysia Lafosse (2008) *Encantada - Giselle (2007) *Supercan - Polly (2007) Kristen Bell *La Navidad de las madres rebeldes - Kiki (2017) *Cómo ser un Latin Lover - Cindy (2017) *El club de las madres rebeldes - Kiki (2016) Kelli Berglund *Subir el nivel - Kelly Johnson (2016) *Cómo crear el chico ideal - Mae Hartley (2014) Zoey Deutch *Everybody Wants Some!! - Beverly (2016) *Hermosas criaturas - Emily Asher (2013) Julianne Hough *Mi abuelo es un peligro - Meredith Goldstein (2016) *La era del rock - Sherrie Christian (2012) Ali Hillis *Santa Paws 2: Los cachorros de Santa - Agnes Bright (2012) *Space Buddies: cachorros en el espacio - Astro Spalding (2009) Anna Maria Perez de Taglé *Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam - Ella (2010) *Camp Rock - Ella (2008) Otros *Venom - Dra. Dora Skirth (Jenny Slate) (2018) *¿Quién mató a los Puppets? - Voces adicionales (2018) *Mentes poderosas (2018) - Dra. Cate Connor (Mandy Moore) *Cargo (2017) - Lorraine (Caren Pistorius) *Tres carteles a las afueras de Ebbing, Missouri (2017) - Penelope (Samara Weaving) *Viene de noche (2017) - Kim (Riley Keough) *Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas - Emperatriz Aloï (Pauline Hoarau/Barbare Weber Scaff (voz)) (2017) *La intervención - Annie (Melanie Lynskey) (2017) *La Bella y la Bestia - Voces adicionales (2017) *El poder de la ambición - Kay (Bryce Dallas Howard) (2016) *La promesa - Ana Khesarian (Charlotte Le Bon) (2016) *Espiando a los vecinos - Karen Gaffney (Isla Fisher) (2016) (trailer) *Alvin y las ardillas: Aventura sobre ruedas - Ashley Grey (Bella Thorne) (2015) *Carrera contra el tiempo - Ana Riley (Charlotte Peters) (2015) *Ted 2 - Enfermera (Maggie Geha) (2015) *Cercana obsesión - Allie Callahan (Lexi Atkins) (2015) *Las voces - Fiona (Gemma Arterton) (versión Lionsgate) (2014) *Mujeres al ataque - Voces adicionales (2014) *Need for Speed: La película - Anita Coleman (Dakota Johnson) (2014) *The Surrogate - Kate Randall (Amy Scott) (2013) *Star Trek: En la oscuridad - Chica sexy #2 (Kellie Cockrell) (2013) *El sueño de Walt - Dolly (Melanie Paxson) (2013) *Los Pitufos 2 - Voces adicionales (2013) *Son como niños 2 - Maestra de baile (April Rose) (2013) *Death Race 3: Infierno - Katrina Banks (Tanit Phoenix) (2012) *6 balas - Becky Fayden (Charlotte Beaumont) (2012) *Ted - Tanya (Laura Vandervoort) (2012) *Locos por los votos - Voces adicionales (2012) *Alex Cross: En la mente del asesino - Monica Ashe (Rachel Nichols) (2012) *Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo - Lacey (Amy Schumer) (2012) *Los indestructibles 2 - Lacy (Charisma Carpenter) (versión Zima) (2012) *Let It Shine - Roxanne "Roxxie" Andrews (Coco Jones) (2012) *American Pie: El reencuentro - Kara (Ali Cobrin) (2012) *The Avengers: Los Vengadores - Beth (Ashley Johnson) (2012) *Los tres chiflados - Ling (Emy Coligado) (2012) *Drive Angry - Piper (Amber Heard) (versión Warner) (2011) *Lemonade Mouth - Mohini "Mo" Banjaree (Naomi Scott) (Promocionales) (2011) *Historias cruzadas - Jolene French (Anna Camp) (2011) *Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua - Voces adicionales (2011) *Gigantes de acero - Voces adicionales (2011) *Igualita a mí - Tatiana (Luly Drozdek) (2010) *Secretariat - Georgia King (Amanda Michalka) (2010) *¿Otra vez tú? - Kate Tweedy (Kristin Chenoweth) (2010) *Una loca película de vampiros - Buffy (Krystal Mayo) (2010) *Realidad virtual - Billie Kashmiri (Kerry Bishé) (2009) *Fama - Denise Dupree (Naturi Naughton) (2009) *Obsesionada - Samantha (Scout Taylor-Compton) (2009) *Loca por las compras - Voces adicionales (2009) *Un guardaespaldas escolar - Lisa (Leslie Mann) (2008) *Mamma Mia! - Ali (Ashley Lilley) (2008) *Fotografía esto - Cayenne (Shenae Grimes) (2008) *Gol 2: Viviendo el sueño - Voces adicionales (2007) *Rebeldes con causa - Voces adicionales (2007) *Desapareció una noche - Voces adicionales (2007) *Pisando firme - Voces adicionales (2006) *Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte - Voces adicionales (2006) *Wendy Wu: La chica Kung-Fu - Tori (Sally Martin) (2006) *Scary Movie 4 - Mujer huyendo de persecución, desintegrada (2006) *Regreso a Halloweentown - Sapphire Siniestro (Kellie Cockrell) (2006) *Deja Vu - Voces adicionales (2006) *8 mujeres - Suzon (Virginie Ledoyen) (2002) Series de TV Kelli Berglund *Lab Rats: Fuerza Elite - Bree Davenport *Mega Med - Bree Davenport *Lab Rats - Bree Davenport (2ª voz) *Los guerreros wasabi - Sloane *¡Desafío Sillón! - Ella misma *Caiste Fuiste Crasheado - Ella misma *¿Cuánto me conoces? - Ella misma Brittany Curran *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo - Chelsea *¡Viva Yo! Con su estrella London Tipton - Chelsea *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en Acción - Chelsea Katie Cassidy *Flecha - Dinah Laurel Lance / Canario Negro / Laurel (Tierra 2) / Sirena Negra *Flash - Dinah Laurel Lance / Canario Negro / Black Siren *Leyendas del mañana - Dinah Laurel Lance Coco Jones *¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Kelsey *¡Que Onda! - Coco Blue / Ella Misma Caitlyn Taylor Love * Estoy en la banda - Isabella "Izzy" Fuentes * Amigos por el mundo - Ella misma Ciara Hanna * Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel - Gia Moran / Megaforce Amarillo (2018) (ep. 10) * Power Rangers: Megaforce - Gia Moran / Megaforce Amarillo (2013-2014) Vanessa Marano * Estación 19 - Molly * Switched at Birth - Bay Kennish Samaire Armstrong *Dirty Sexy Money - Juliet Darling *Anatomía según Grey - Claire Nolan Otros *The Gifted - Sonya Simonson / Dreamer (Elena Satine) * The Deuce - Andrea Martino (Zoe Kazan) * Lindas mentirosas - Aria Marie Montgomery-Fitz (Lucy Hale) (temp. 7) (2017) * El reino - Greer (Celina Sinden, 4ª temp.) *Lost - Diane (Roxanne Day) *Peter Punk - Mimi (Vanesa Butera) *Almas perdidas - Tessa (Amy Acker) / Voces adicionales *Par de reyes - Amazonia (Madison Riley) *CSI: Miami - Brianna Faber (Aimee Teegarden) / Luisa Romero (Martha Higadera) (ep. 215) *Revenge - Ashley Davenport (Ashley Madekwe) *Héroes (2006-2009) **Jackie Wilcox (Danielle Savre) (volumen 1) **Ashley (Danica Stewart) (volumen 5) *Private Practice - Morgan Gellman (Amanda Detmer) *Mentes criminales - Haley Hotcher (Meredith Monroe) / Melody Payton (Samantha Colburn) / Shelley Hicks (Eden Riegel) / Charlotte Jacobsen (Emily Goss) / Dra. Heiss (Teresa Huang) / Kim Conti (D'Arcy Felona) *Disney Channel Games - Ella misma (Anna Maria Perez de Taglé) *Un sueño en Hollywood - Loren Tate (Brittany Underwood) *Gladiadores americanos - Ella misma (Kendra Sirignano) *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Tyler (Shoshana Bush) *Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón - Maya Young (Aria Alistar) *Once Upon a Time - Anna (Elizabeth Hail) (versión Disney) *Glee: Buscando la fama - Mary Halloran (Kristen Schaal) (2014) *Liv y Maddie - Ella misma (Kristen Bell) (2015) *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - AIDA/Agnes Kitsworth/Madama Hydra (Amanda Rea) (versión Disney/Marvel) *Grey's Anatomy - Dra. Julia Canner (Holley Fain) (2011-2012) *El taller de Julie - Peri (Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Dear White People - Voces adicionales *Jugadores - Novia de Ricky *Vinyl - Heather (Emily Tremaine) *Westworld - Angela (Talulah Riley) *Castle - Regina Cane (Taylor Cole) / Megan Brooks (Ali Hillis) / Claire Stevens (Dawn Michaels) / Linda Weinberg (Fiona Gubelmann) *Ángel del Infierno - Jill (Liza Lapira) / Kelly (Ginger Gonzanga) *Hannah Montana - Becky (Tiffany Thornton) (1ra voz) / Voces adicionales *Pasa el plato - Bless4 (Japón) *¡Caíste! - Voces adicionales *Historias Horribles - Voces adicionales *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción - Jeanie (Elise Howard) / Wanda (Samantha Droke) / Cassandra (Rachel Thorp) *Los Muppets (serie de TV) - Denise / Yolanda, la rata (Julianne Buescher) *PrankStars - Holly *El mundo de Riley - Fantasma de la Ventana (Brittany Ross) *Supergirl - Presentadora de noticias (Tiffany Phillips) *Diarios de vampiros - Olivia "Liv" Parker *La crítica del millón - Julia Pileggi *Minority Report - Akeela (Li Jun Li) Especiales de TV Katie Cassidy * Flash vs. Flecha - Dinah Laurel Lance * Flash y Flecha unen fuerzas - Dinah Laurel Lance / Canario Negro * Héroes vs. Aliens: ¡Invasión! - Dinah Laurel Lance Otros: * Riverdale: Una noche para recordar - Betty Cooper (Lili Reinhart, canciones) * Radio Disney Music Awards 2015 - Kelli Berglund Series animadas Mandy Moore *Enredados otra vez: La serie - Rapunzel *La Sheriff Callie en el Oeste - Sheriff Callie *Princesita Sofía - Rapunzel *Tron: La resistencia - Mara [[Tress MacNeille|'Tress MacNeille']] * VeggieTales en la ciudad - Petunia Ruibarbo * VeggieTales en casa - Petunia Ruibarbo [[Russi Taylor|'Russi Taylor']] * Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas - Minnie Mouse (voz cantada) * Mickey Mouse - Minnie Mouse (voz cantada) Otros *Bratz - Cloe (2ª voz) *La casa de los dibujos - Ariel *Manny a la obra - Kelly *Kim Possible - Camille Leon *Cleveland - Vanessa *Hora de aventura - Marceline (voz cantada, ep. 181) *Johnny Test - Susan Test (temps. 3-6) *Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Doris *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Princesa Cadence *Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás - Princesa Alas *Bratzillaz: Hechizadas por la moda - Sashabella Paws *Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales - Pinky (2da voz) *Phineas y Ferb - Kelly Clarkson / Rosie *El gato ensombrerado - Melodina *Ever After High - Apple White *El Chapulín Colorado - Susana / Científica / Susy / Voces adicionales (2014-presente) *Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - (Kelli Berglund) (Ella misma) (Promocionales, en México) *Dinotrux - Blayde *Larga vida a los Royal - Princesa Rosalind "Roz" *Elena de Avalor - Naomi *Mia - Yum *Mysticons - Piper Willowbrook *Las aventuras de la calle Harvey - Dot *Las nuevas locuras del emperador - Voces adicionales *HOME: Las aventuras de Tip y Oh - Voces adicionales Anime *One Piece - Srta. Víspera de Año Nuevo *Bleach - Shun'o (2ª voz) *Pretty Cure - Nagisa Misumi/Cure Negra *Pokémon - Kylie / Solana (temp. 11, eps. 71-72) *Bakugan - Chan Lee (Miyuki Sawashiro) *Hungry Heart - Entrenadora Moritaka (redoblaje) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Tori Meadows (Mikako Komatsu) *Digimon Fusion - Mermaimon *Ajin: Semihumano - Carley Myers (Maaya Sakamoto) *Elfen Lied - Nana *Dragon Ball Super - Vados *La espada sagrada - Voces adicionales Películas animadas Jonquil Goode *Ever After High: El día del legado: El cuento de dos cuentos - Apple White *Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros - Apple White *Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación - Apple White *Ever After High: Primavera desencantada - Apple White *Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas - Apple White *Monster High: Buu York, Buu York: ¡Un musical monsterrífico! - Apple White *Ever After High: Juego de Dragones - Apple White *Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno - Apple White Kristin Chenoweth *Tinker Bell - Rosetta *Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido - Rosetta *Tinker Bell: Hadas al rescate - Rosetta *Rio 2 - Gabi Mandy Moore *Wifi Ralph - Rapunzel *Enredados - Rapunzel (tráiler y promocionales) *Tierra de osos 2 - Nita Megan Hilty *Tinker Bell y el secreto de las hadas - Rosetta *Tinker Bell: Hadas y piratas - Rosetta *Tinker Bell y la Bestia de Nunca Jamás - Rosetta Britt McKillip *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Princesa Cadance *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad - Decana Cadance *My Little Pony: La película - Princesa Cadance Otros *Marco Macaco - Lulú *Vida salvaje - Escarabajo #2 *La leyenda de la Llorona - Moribunda *La leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato - Moribunda *Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas - Tía *La familia del futuro - Mujer en TV *La Sirenita 3: Los Comienzos de Ariel - Alana *Los piratas que no hacen nada - Princesa Eloise *Barbie en una aventura de sirenas - Deandre *Toy Story 3 - Barbie (personaje) (Promocionales) *La era de hielo 4 - Sirena *ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición - Aggie *Un monstruo en París - Lucille *Zambezia - Tini (versión Videocine) *Aviones - Ishani *Frozen: Una aventura congelada - Anna *El séptimo enanito - Princesa Rose *Zootopia - Judy Hopps *WALL·E - Voces adicionales (Voz de la cápsula de escape) *Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua - Voces adicionales *Monsters University - Voces adicionales (Fey) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Voces adicionales *Buscando a Dory - Voces adicionales Cortos/Especiales animados Kristen Bell *Frozen: Fiebre congelada - Anna *LEGO Frozen: Luces mágicas - Anna *Olaf: Otra aventura congelada de Frozen - Anna Mandy Moore *Enredados por siempre - Rapunzel *Enredados otra vez: El especial - Rapunzel Megan Hilty *Los juegos en la Tierra de las Hadas - Rosetta *Repostería de Hadas - Rosetta Otros: *El Fiestódromo - Britney Davis (Grey DeLisle) *Toy Story Toons: vacaciones en Hawaii - Barbie (Jodi Benson) *Elena y el secreto de Avalor - Naomi Películas de anime *Pokémon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai - Alegra *Cuentos de Terramar - Therru/Tehanu Cortos de anime *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: ¡El Equipo Todo Lo Puede al rescate! - Pikachu Telenovelas y series brasileñas Gabriela Durlo *Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos - Eliseba *Los milagros de Jesús - Aliza *Doña Xepa - Isabela de Castro y Barros *Máscaras - Marina Peixoto *Reina Ester, la salvadora - Ester/Hadasá *Amor e intrigas - Christina Camargo de Sousa (Trailer) Otros *Rock story - Maria Fernanda "Nanda" (Kizi Vaz) *Sombras del ayer - Camila Costa Leitón (Bruna Hamú) *La dama de la libertad - Blandina Silveira (Mariana Nunes) *¡Victoria! - Chris Flores (Ella misma) *Rebelde Rio! - Roberta Messi (Lua Blanco) *Simplemente amor - Liliana "Lili" (Carolina Bezerra) *Hola, ¿qué tal? - Barbara Carvalho (Ariela Massotti) Videojuegos *Disney Princesas: Reinos Mágicos - Rapunzel *League of Legends - Vi / Nunu / Fizz (voz actual) *Aviones (videojuego) - Ishani *Disney Infinity - Rapunzel / Anna *Batman: Arkham Origins - Bárbara Gordon *Skylanders Swap Force - Mesmeralda *Smite - Freya (Destructora de Pixeles) *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham - Superchica *LEGO Dimensions - Batichica / Supergirl / Recepcionista *Batman: Arkham Knight - Oráculo / Batichica / Bárbara Gordon *Injustice 2 - Supergirl *Detroit Become Human - North *Star Wars: Battlefront II - Voces adicionales *Shadow of the Tomb Raider - Voces adicionales Espectáculos en vivo * Disney sobre hielo - Rapunzel (personaje) (diálogos) / Rosetta / Barbie (personaje) / Anna de Arendelle * Disney Live! La Magia de Mickey - Alicia (personaje) Intérprete *Los Muppets - Mary (canciones) *Encantada - Giselle (canciones) *Manny a la obra - Tema de entrada *Ever After High - Apple White (canciones) *Un monstruo en París - Lucille (canciones) *Cuentos de Terramar - Therru (canciones) *El gato con botas - Princesa (canciones) (tráiler) *Maggie, una mosca con onda - Tema de entrada (Debut) *Bambi 2: El Gran Príncipe del bosque - Voz cantante *Pokémon - Tema de entrada en "Pokémon Mente Maestra" *Inuyasha - Tema de cierre 7 "Ven a mí" y coros en la canción del "Festival Escolar" *Mágicas Canciones de Navidad con Mickey y sus Amigos - Minnie Mouse (canciones) *Frozen: Una aventura congelada - Princesa Anna adulta (canciones) *Frozen: Fiebre congelada - Princesa Anna de Arendelle adulta (canciones) *Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place - Tema de entrada: "Nada es aquí lo que es" / Mix (2010) *Skylanders Swap Force - Mesmeralda (canciones) *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Princesa Cadence (canciones) *Buscando a Dory - Canción "La migración" (Coros) *El taller de Julie - Peri (canciones) *Enredados otra vez: El especial - Rapunzel (canciones) *Enredados otra vez: La serie - Rapunzel (canciones) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Candiani Taxqueña *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Globo *IDF *KiteTeam *Labo *LAS Dubbing *Lola MX *New Art Dub *Pink Noise México *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. *The Dubbing House *Voltaic Studios México Locución * Anuncio de Goma de Mascar Orbit - Pizza Picante Curiosidades *Comúnmente Romina dobla a princesas: **La princesa Giselle en Encantada. **La princesa Rapunzel en Enredados por siempre y Princesita Sofía: El hechizo de la princesa Ivy (en reemplazo de Danna Paola). **La princesa Apple White en Ever After High. **La princesa Anna en Frozen: Una aventura congelada. **La princesa Alas en Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás. **La princesa Cadence en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. **La princesa Rosalind "Roz" en Larga vida a los Royal. *Romina ha dado voz a 3 personajes que comparten una relación romántica con un personaje doblado por José Gilberto Vilchis: **Barbie de Toy Story Toons: Vacaciones en Hawaii. **Rapunzel de Enredados por siempre. **Anna de Frozen: Una aventura congelada y Frozen: Fiebre congelada. *Romina ha dado voz a 2 personajes cuya versión infantil es doblada por Andrea Gómez: **Anna en Frozen: Una aventura congelada. **Judy Hopps en Zootopia. *Ella comparte cuatro personajes con Mandy Moore: **Rapunzel en Princesita Sofía: El hechizo de la princesa Ivy (en reemplazo de Danna Paola). **Sheriff Callie en La Sheriff Callie en el Oeste. **Mara en Tron: La resistencia. **Nita en Tierra de osos 2. *Ella hace la voz en español de la pizza picante en el anuncio para televisión de la marca de goma de mascar Orbit. *Al presente, Zootopia es la única película donde Romina puede presumir cuatro hazañas: **Primera película donde interpreta a Ginnifer Goodwin. **Primera película donde interpreta a un personaje animado de Ginnifer Goodwin (ya que no había realizado ninguno). **Primera película de Disney en donde no da voz a Kristen Bell (ya que ella interpreta otro personaje). **Segunda película de Disney donde tiene coprotagonismo (en esta película, junto a René García). La primera fue Frozen: Una aventura congelada. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA